girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2009-04-29 (Wednesday)
Comic link: Ho. Agatha's built a Dingbot that works well as a stopwatch and doubles as a compact mirror. Now that's genius, girl genius. Gil finds himself underfoot. But he's got Agatha jealous and interested, that can't be all bad. Now where are Zeetha, Higgs and Gil's friends? Othar we're sure to find. After all, he's a hero.... Rej Maddog 04:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Agatha is so cute primping herself before facing her captive boyfriend. Then its, "Wait! Don't hurt him! Please! He's my only friend! The only one I can trust!" Those words are SO not helping him. Agatha is going to like him less after hearing how much Pinky loves him. --NoSanninWa 05:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : Heh. Agatha will never like Gil less. (Her wrath, however, may increase to dangerous proportions.) And so far Zola hasn't said she "loves" Gil, only that he's her friend. This might actually gain her a few points with Agatha (or even with Gil) given how much peril Zola is in at the moment and how she usually doesn't care about anyone except herself. (Though I can't believe Zola was still protesting that she's the Heterodyne while pinned with Agatha laying down the law. Maybe she really does believe it.) Nekokami 12:35, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : Remember who just shook up two professional minions for acting like they were gossipy 12-year-olds. Agatha's at least a little more mature than that in her Vast Denial - and the fact that Zola actually pled someone else's case from a hopeless position says worlds about her being redeemable, even if it was from a somewhat selfish perspective. Zola's a professional Damsel in Distress. She might be useful later. -- Corgi 17:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :: now that you say that...she might be an excellent sidekick for othar ::Finn MacCool 22:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::: I have indeed heard that somewhere else as well. It may be a groundswell of support! -- Corgi 00:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Quite frankly any support I could desire for Pinky was wiped away when she demonstrated her ruthlessness upon poor Veilhat. Since then she's only reinforced my bad opinion of her by maiming and killing so easily. I can't imagine why Gil protects a girl like that, but I don't think Othar will see her as good sidekick material. --NoSanninWa 04:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) What do you think Zola's Minions (if there are any left conscious) think of Zola's comment "The only one I can trust!"? They have been really put upon, and now they are less trusted than this pirate! Argadi 09:19, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : What can they possibly think, besides "Dang, she´s on to us!" - I have little doubt that they are actually Zola´s backers´ minions, not hers; they may well know she is simply a pawn. : But does Zola really believe she is the Heterodyne? Maybe. She must have been acting the Heterodyne role for so long, it´s possible she has more or less become the role; it´ll take her a while to snap out of it. -Sir Chaos 12:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::If she is particularly impressionable, all it would have taken was for the plotters to feed her a line. Sounds like she had a rather lousy life, and for somebody to suddenly come up to her and tell her that she's the long lost Heterodyne, she might simply cling to it out of desperation. Her ruthlessness would be simply her operators convincing her that she needs to be that way. Once they convince her that she is one, it would be easy to convince to act how they claim that she needs too. --Donovan Ravenhull 15:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Let's not forget that she's an actress. Saying Gil is the only one she can trust sounds pretty pitiful. If she was paying attention to Agatha primping for 3 panels before confronting Gil, she can see that Gil would be a useful ally to have, and might be able to protect her from Agatha, if he's so inclined. Nekokami 15:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::: (How long is 3 panels?) If she was watching Agatha primp, she may come to the conclusion that Agatha is an actress. Argadi 16:04, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: I don´t think Zola is in a shape to pay very much attention to anything, other than how magnificently sharp and pointy the teeth of that devil dog thing in front of her are... -Sir Chaos 17:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : They're minions, hirelings, redshirts - she doesn't have to trust them. They have to do their jobs which includes getting killed by the Castle, or get shot by the boss; no hurt feelings allowed in miniondom (see the Union rules). Now, in Agatha's case, minions are also friends, because she's a Hero of that style (I can see the possibility of Heroes with Redshirts, but not here). -- Corgi 17:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC)